I Hate You with Lots of Love
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: Marriage is not a playground you could always get out of. A moral lesson for our dear cloud guardian as he faced hardships of life with his wife.


Hello, dear readers! It seems like a while now, ain't it? I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded with a new story yet. But now, I am presenting a new and improved story type with more fangirliness-y. was that right? If the story's too corny for your tastes, then I apologized for being a starving person with only corns as her only means of survival.

HAHAHA!

Anyways, despite of me being the corny-corn person in this planet, please appreciate my sorry fanfic XP

Disclaimer: The corny author doesn't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. It is Amano Akira-SAMA.

oooOOOooo

I Hate You with Lots of Love

oooOOOooo

The typical 11 o'clock in the evening seemed unusual in Namimori. The wind was surprisingly powerful. The moon was out of sight due to the thick clouds hovering it out of the night's sky. Even the stars seemed to hide behind those thick masses of fury.

Even the animals seemed to cower from the wrath of the night above. Dogs stopped howling, no cackling noises of cats from the alleyways. Although the cricket sounds remained, it was unexpectedly fewer than usual. They were bracing themselves from the upcoming disaster.

Some of the windows of the houses had lights flickered out with blue, it was still as clear night that it was the 11 o'clock news, announcing about the upcoming phenomena that will surely hit Namimori in full force.

A typhoon will take a landfall at the Namimori bay, which will bring a large amount of rains, thunders, and numerous lightning. Out might remain longer than the expected hour, because out was so heavy, it might bring heavy rains for a week.

Every living thing seemed to be too afraid to this upcoming typhoon, except for a lone warrior sitting on some house's rooftop looking beyond the atmospheric horizon.

"Haru..."

Now this man, in his black pyjamas, is a very well known warrior in this town. His name is like a terror in every living person's soul. A curse.

Hibari Kyoya.

Being a warrior himself, he could not miss a little thing about maintaining the peace of his town, being the head delinquent during his past ten years. He could still do that today, if not for the person inside the house he was sitting on.

"Haru... You know that I love you... Why is it so hard for you to understand?..."

He sighed as he fiddled the gold band on his left ringfinger.

Yes, Hibari Kyoya, years, had married to his true beloved. The one he called 'Haru' is the person he was married to.

Hibari Haru.

As he was thinking of his wife, a single liquid dropped on his bare foot.

So the typhoon's here.

"What a pain..."

oooOOOooo

Three days ago, in that same exact time of the night, a silhouette of a man silently opened the main door of the Hibari household.

That man silently took off his long coat and blazer, as well as his shoes, as he tiptoes around the hallway towards the living room of the house.

Since the lights were out inside the house, he assumed that the one he was looking for must be upstairs.

She must have been asleep while waiting for me. I'm sorry I came home late.

His remaining option was to go to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

Were his thoughts really wrong.

The moment he striped his foot on the kitchen room, a light flickered on through his back, revealing the raven colour of his hair and trousers and his purple dress shirt.

"So you just decided to go home, huh. I thought you would be sleeping outside."

Acting on his instincts, the man with a raven head turned himself to face the source of the feminine voice, which was suspiciously obvious because the voice and the light's source was found at his back.

There he saw the back of a red chair swivelling, to reveal the woman with a short brown hair wearing a bluish nightgown, showing an evident large bump on her stomach.

Said woman had a deep frown and fury on her face. She folded her arms across her chest. "Where have you been?"

Wow... some greeting.

"I'm home, dear sweet Haru."

The woman harshly slammed her hands on the chair's armrests. "Hahi! Do not call me by my name, you stupid Hibari-san!"

She hadn't called me that by years... I never felt so devastated before she called me by that. Hibari thought.

But... pregnant women should not get angry, right?

Instantly, panic rose through his face, as he gripped his wife's forearms. And in his surprisingly soothing voice, he attempted to calm his wife down.

"Shh, Haru... Haru... you shouldn't get angry... our baby - "

Haru then inhaled deeply, which lessened his worry.

She was not angry anymore the moment she saw her husband without wounds. But due to some remorseful events of her life during the past weight months of her pregnancy with her stupid husband, she became livid.

Like his big mistake of putting cereals with an assortment of kiwis, strawberries, peaches, and bananas.

Kyoya... what's this?

Your favourite food, Haru... Why?

I don't want to eat this... Ew, you're so disgusting!

But Haru, the doctor to eat fruits and cereals. And this is not far from your favourite strawberry tiramisu cake -

I don't eat cakes! Do you want me to die that early, Kyoya?!

Ok, ok... calm down. It's not good for you and our baby's health.

Alright... I'll calm down... if you give me a bowl of with mayonnaise!

So, in order to end their worthless conversation, Haru gave her husband a fleeting kiss on his cheek, as she caressed the other side.

"It's getting late, Kyoya... let's sleep. Good night."

Then, she left her husband standing in. front of her chair she was sitting a while ago, his gaze never leaving her parting silhouette upstairs.

oooOOOooo

The next day after the late night incident, still in the past, Hibari went towards his wife towards the breakfast table of their house. She was just sitting there, arranging a bouquet of flowers inside the vase.

He embraced her from behind, as he kissed her bare shoulder, not noticing her gradual change of mood.

The brunette stood as stiff as a board the sudden moment his loops descended on one of her shoulders.

"Good morning, my sugar Haru." He gently whispered towards her ear.

However instead of flattery, the ravenhead received a crunchy slap across his face. He just understood the situation when he felt the stinging sensation from his swelling cheek.

"Kyoya... I don't like your breath. Could you please brush your teeth?!"

At the same time,.the small radio near the kitchen counter across the breakfast table blared with some joke and a laughter that followed.

"Ha-ha-ha! This is your most beautiful DJ in the face of the radio who says: Firstly, pray do that you may live. Secondly, brush your teeth so that others may live!"

ooOoo

Noontime arrived at Vongola Headquarters' Villa, when the hyperactive but sometimes paranoid brunette saw her husband talking towards someone she knew she could be able to identify throughout miles away.

Her number one nemesis: Gokudera Hayato.

The pregnant brunette sat with her circle of friends.

Chrome giggled as Bianchi teased the now tomato-faced I-pin.

"Well, who would have thought Lambo-kun looked a lot like 'your Romeo' when he grew up? I was even surprised that brat is that handsome man we met when we were younger. Don't you think so, Kyoko?" The now-married Sasagsawa Hana glanced over towards the now-mother-of-two Sawada Kyoko.

Bright atmosphere enveloped the giddy females, as they ate the fluffy goodness of strawberry-filled lemon custard cake. When, suddenly...

SNAP!

All of the girls of the table stiffened and turned their heads to identify the source of the unfamiliar sound. And to their surprise, they saw their dear friend Haru with a broken platinum spoon.

And the poor spoon just had to face the wrath of the one Hibari Haru.

"Hibari Kyoya, you... you YAOI FREAK! I'm going to have a divorce. RIGHT. NOW."

And her shock-stricken girl friends tried to calm her down, which was a fruitless effort.

Because not long after, a one-sided shouting phenomena exploded inside the Vongola HQ's living room coming from none other than the infuriating brunette Hibari Haru.

oooOOOooo

Back to the present time of the night, the lonely ravenhead Hibari sat still on the floor of their house's rooftop, with no any intention to stand up.

Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop -

And the heavy rain poured the area. The rain was so strong and within a minute, the ravenhead was already soaked. Hibari shielded himself from the rain by putting both of his arms above his head, and curled himself up like a ball in a sitting position.

After a while, he chuckled for a little bit, still not moving from his original position.

"... I must've looked like an insane now, haven't I?"

He then glanced upwards, his arms never leaving his head, looking for something.

"That idiotic herbivore... must have put spy cameras to make fun of me... well, it doesn't really matter. Life is already doing out to me right now. I wonder if that is what Confucius said..."

He then cleared his throat and started his thoughtless monologue - interviewing himself under the rain.

"Hey everyone! This is Hibari Kyoya, your new host of this 11 o'clock night live! And here joining us is one of the mightiest carnivore living alive. Let's welcome, the one of the strongest guardians of Vongola - "

"Yep, it's me! Hibari Kyoya! I'm going to interview myself! How wonderful!"

"So Mr. Hibari, how's life?"

"Fortunately, I haven't seen any Mickey Mouse in the sky yet.

"Whoa there, young little fella! We've heard about your horrible life in your own home! How come you became a toothless herbivore, while when you were younger, you were once a mighty carnivore, am I right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. My life is not that horrible - "

"Ha-ha... Are you whipped?!"

"Now that's an understatement for everything. But like I said, my life is not as bad as what you thought. In fact, I like this married life better than to wake up on the same wall... with cold - "

"I can relate to that. The weather is cold... people are cold - "

"That's what I thought about people at the past. But time's change... and I think I'm changed as well. People were not as cold as what I thought. They're not weak, they're willing to help one another at the times of need, they become strong when they wanted to, as long as their beloved is in their course of their resolve... and I think I have mine right now...

"She's sweet and caring towards other people around her. She must have an odd taste for dressing sense, or an airheaded herbivore like what the bomb herbivore had said... But those are the things I had missed since we were still dating. Yamamoto and Sasagawa advised me to date other girls than her before... Haru... To think about it was annoying and bothersome, but no other female herbivore could replace my dear wife. They couldn't force me to eat cake like she does, no one could ever be in par with her in perseverance with anything and everything to achieve a goal... and no one could ever stand on the podium of my heart... except for her. Even how many times she pushed me away, I would just stick to her. Because I vowed to myself that I'll stay by her side for an eternity..."

Silence followed. Then, some voice spoke something to him.

"You must have love Haru more than she thinks you had."

Oh, that was just his imagination just now, wasn't it? Still, he answered.

"Hn. More than what she thought. Stupid me, I should have listened to her than to rely on myself. I almost forgot we were already married now."

He then exhaled, and turned to his left. And to his surprise, he was met with chocolate eyes.

"What the - Haru?!"

"Hahi! Kyoya, were you not surprised?"

Sitting beside him was his wife, wearing a scarlet negligee, holding up an opened black umbrella which was above his head, while she was fully soaked with rainwater.

Just then, he noticed that he was not that wet anymore. A large white coat was draped all over his hunched body.

"Haru, what are you doing here?! You might get sick and it's not good for our baby!"

"Says someone - hey!"

Hibari lifted up his wife bridal style, covering her with the coat he was draped under, held the umbrella above them, then ran quickly inside their bedroom through their window.

"Haru, what's in your mind?! That's reckless, you idiot!" Hibari took off the coat, replacing it with a thick, cozy white towel he just brought from the bathroom they shared.

While drying her body with her panicking husband, Haru could not help the another part of her with big head called her conscience worming through her heart as she muttered a "Sorry, Kyoya."

"Huh?" Hibari raised his head to look at his wife's face. She returned his gaze by putting both her hands on either side of his face.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry. I heard everything you said... and I could not help but feel flattered and be guilty at the same time. It seems like you are the one fixing our relationship each time I destroyed it."

"No, Haru, my dear, I should be the one to apologize. I should have went down from my high house to understand you. Just like... right now... you're pregnant with our child. I love you so much I cannot afford to hurt you."

"Kyoya..."

"Haru..."

The brunette then hugged her beloved, sobbing as she did so. The man also did the same.

Except with the sobbing. Hibari must not cry, you know.

As the situation calmed, and the problems already resolved, Haru pulled Hibari towards the bathroom.

"We should take a bath."

"But it's midnight, Haru. It's harmful for a pregnant - "

"Aw come on, sugar pie Kyoya... please... If you don't... get ready for the divorce papers - "

"Yes, honey."

The helpless ravenhead let himself be pulled by his dear wife.

Sometimes, having a pregnant wife has its good points. And for lucky Hibari, he just experienced it just now.

As for the cameras...

"Wow... Interesting. Hibari's a good actor, don't you think?"

"How many times I told you about that? Sometimes, being his tutor has its advantages. I could be his manager - "

"You, who always managed to fall in air has no right. But I think this one is..."

"Hieee! No! Honey, please help me get away from this insane people - RE... BORN!"

"Hmp. Serves you right, my no good student."


End file.
